goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Luna Minami rants on The Lion Guard/Spanked by Selkie
Custard and Ka-Chung kill Happy Tree Friends and get ungrounded is a ungrounded video created by AmazonLuna. Credit to everyone except the HTF Lovers. Plot Custard and Ka-Chung kill the Happy Tree Friends because the rest of the Save-Ums hated that show, due to cartoon violence. Cast *Princess as Jazzi *Allison as Noodle *Kendra as Custard *Catherine as Ka-Chung *Shy Girl as Foo *Joey as Cuddles and Kenny McCormick *Alan as Stan Marsh *Zack as Kyle Broflovski *Eric as Eric Cartman *Diesel as Mr. Herriman *Emma as Frankie and Monica *Belle as Bebe Stevens *Miguel as Mr. Stevens Transcript Custard: "Hey, Ka-Chung, let’s see on TV!" Ka-Chung: "Great idea, Custard!" Announcer: "And now, Happy Tree Friends!" Custard: "Oh my god!" Ka-Chung! "What the--?!" Cuddles: "Hi, I'm Cuddles, and here are my friends, Petunia, Giggles, Toothy, Disco Bear, Flaky, Flippy, Handy, Lammy, etc!" Custard: "Man, I hate this show so much because it brings all the cartoon violence!" Ka-Chung: "Me too! Hey, let’s kill the characters right now!" Custard: "OK!" and Ka-Chung leave the house Monica: "Get back here, Jimmy Five and Smudgy!" and Ka-Chung enter Fatkat Animation Studios Mr. Stevens: "Bebe, how dare you go to Fatkat Animation Studios when you’re supposed to be grounded, even the Powerpuff Girls hated that show, and you're too old enough to become a HTF fan! When we go home, today is punishment day and no more Land Before Time for you!" Bebe: "B-but I don’t want to be grounded! Please dad, I’m sorry!" Mr. Stevens: "Apologies unaccepted!" Custard: "Man, what is that all about?" Ka-Chung: "I have no idea, but anyways, continue with our mission!" Custard: "This is where the Happy Tree Friends are near us at the door!" Cuddles: "Hi, we're the Happy Tree Friends! Do you want to go playing with us?" Ka-Chung: "No, we are going to kill you because your show sucks!" Cuddles: "No, please don't kill us!" Custard: "Too bad, it should go like this. We hate you, you hate us, let’s kill the Happy Tree Friends together with a one-shot two-shot three-shot four, won’t you say you hate us too!" censored Ka-Chung: "Ka-Chung! The Happy Tree Friends are now dead!" Custard: "Bam! I agree with you, Ka-Chung!" Mr. Herriman: "Cuddles, what are you messing up with your friends while punished! Wait a minute! They're all dead! Save-Ums, thank you for saving from the evil Happy Tree Friends, because they suck. You win 1 thousand dollars for life!" Frankie: "Now we can make peace without the Happy Tree Friends. Thank you, Custard and Ka-Chung, you saved the day!" Custard and Ka-Chung got home while the South Park boys are crying Jazzi: "Custard and Ka-Chung, thank you for killing the Happy Tree Friends. Actually we hate them because they suffer bloody and violent deaths. You both are not grounded!" Noodle: "You will watch preschool shows whenever you like and go to Chuck E. Cheese’s later tonight for some pizza!" Jazzi: "And guess who’s coming to see you!" Ka-Chung: "Who it is!" Noodle: "You don't remember her right? She likes preschool shows." Custard: "Bam! Is it Andrea Wange?" Jazzi: "Yes, and she is coming to have a gift for you!" applause Foo: "Custard and Ka-Chung, Foo heard that you’ve killed the Happy Tree Friends and to say thank you for killing them, because this show brings all the cartoon violence, so Foo is awarding you with five million dollars!" Stan: "You killed the Happy Tree Friends!" Kyle: "No no no no no no no!" Cartman: "We really like this show!" Kenny: "Now you ruined our memories, you should be grounded for this!" Jazzi: "Shut up, South Park boys. We, Save-Ums, hate HTF because it brings all the cartoon violence. You four boys are grounded for becoming a HTF fan until the show gets cancelled!" Noodle: "This means you'll have no tablet! Go to your room right now!" South Park boys: "You pay for this Mommy and Daddy!" crying Jazzi: "Let’s celebrate HTF death for life!" plays End Category:Ungrounded